


You have to live with all your heart.

by witchakko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Sad, god i miss rosinante so much, i need to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchakko/pseuds/witchakko
Summary: [ONE PIECE, one shot] After the death of Rosinante, Law is overwhelmed by guilt. If only he could escape those feelings of anguish now his dreams would not be haunted by bloody and dark events.
Kudos: 8





	You have to live with all your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> reminder: my english sucks so hhh sorry if you find any errors bye

The climate was harsh, the presence of the sun irrelevant, the trees completely bare and, instead of the bright leaves that were revealed in the previous seasons, there was only cold and shining snow. That avenue was now completely covered by a white mantle, admired and coveted by the children of that island at the beginning of each winter. The snowflakes gently rested on the small cheeks of the little Law that dissolved after a few moments because of the numerous tears that plowed his soft face. With small feet implanted in the ground he held a pistol in shaking hands, stretching his arms in front of him and squeezing it with all his strength, though he knew perfectly well where the bullet would end if he actually pulled the trigger. The blurred vision revealed the figure of a man who knew very well. He was sitting on the ground, leaning against a pile of boxes there by chance. His smiling face as usual, his eyes half closed as if he knew his destiny.

How could he shoot him, how could he just _think_ he was on the side of the handle?

He took a deep breath, absorbing the particularly clean air of the place and threw it out with difficulty.

"I love you, Law," said the now slumped figure on the white floor; the bullet went through him, but Law's screams far outweighed the deafening noise caused by the weapon. His hands now trembled even more, his heart weighed more than all that snow put together, his knees gave out. The child cried in despair, in his mind there was only darkness and despair.

That incessant sensation gave him no respite even when he opened his eyes and sat down promptly on the mattress, breathing heavily. He brought his trembling hand to his chest where his heart was throbbing with exaggerated force, and the other closed in a fist to wipe away the tears that ran down his face.

"I'm sorry Corazón, I'm sorry, I'm sorry ...", repeated the boy once more, accustomed to the kind of nightmares that had haunted his sleep for many years. The feeling was always the same, the dreams varied but the moral was always the same: Law was in the grip of a completely different concept from reality, but the course of events had grasped reality and then crumpled and destroyed it, making it appear in it which really wasn't. Corazón loved Law, and Law loved Corazón, he would never hurt him after their bond had strengthened so much. Yet here he was, in the grip of guilt and resignation that his dear friend died because of his fault. His mind was nestled in the dark and the color of blood, making it smell under his nose.

The situation years later had never changed, thus becoming a sort of trauma. He had talked about it with his crew and especially with Bepo, but to open up he had to try harder than he thought. He was certainly not one who loved to talk about himself, let alone his problems. They repeated several times that it was not his fault, that he should not think of Corazón as a man who had passed on to a better life but to an inspiration, as a pretext to live with a smile on his face. Law certainly approved, but in words it was certainly easier, especially from those who were not there on the day of his murder, when he could not help but cry and stay in his place.

His mind tried to focus on the advice of his friends who echoed in his head like a whisper, as if trying to get his attention. Law took a deep breath and decided to get out of bed, walking slowly towards his dark-colored coat where there was a big and shiny writing on his back: _Corazón._

He touched it with his fingertips still slightly trembling, then took it and held it to his chest; his heart hammered hard, but this time he felt at home and no longer within a nightmare. He smiled sincerely as the feeling of relief triggered inner peace in his mind, tightening his coat more and more forcefully.

Some slight words were finally pronounced with a feeling of pure love but also with a veil of sadness that, this time, had not taken over.

"I love you too, Corazón."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying for what I've just written, but I felt the need. I want to clarify that I dedicate this story to my friend Alice who has practically DETAED me how to write this story, so I don't want to take all the credit at all. Thanks for making me despair in writing this headcanon.
> 
> Moving on to something else, this was nothing more than a push to write my first one piece story and put Rosinante (Corazón) on it and Law was really wonderful. These are two characters that I love very much (especially Rosinante) and am I happy with the result, more or less?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, please read/watch one piece!


End file.
